Monsters
by TheInvisibleChameleon
Summary: She has everything to fear, and no where to hide, the monsters from her past creep up inside. Kensi's past is catching up with her. What's she hiding? What has she done in the past that's finally caught up with her that has the whole team involved? Rated T just in case :) read and review lovely people :)
1. Monsters Ch1

**Hey everyone :) this is my new story called 'Monsters' obviously :) it's about Kensi's past catching up with her and she'll have to face it in an undercover op and out of work as well (well that's the plan at the minute this may change) :) so I hope you enjoy it :) any ideas welcome feel free to PM about anything anytime and I'll get back to you as soon as possible :) anyways enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Sad as it is and as hard as it is for me to say I don't own the NCIS: LA series :( or their characters :( or Deeks :( and no matter what I can't make Kensi and Deeks kiss :( although I do own the characters I made up myself :)**

* * *

Kensi sat at her desk on a boring Monday morning filling out paperwork when her phone rang making the alarm sound that made Deeks shoot her a look.

'Couldn't you change that? You're very-' He started  
'Tightly wound I know.' Kensi snapped recognising the number on her screen. A cold fear took over her body and her chest tightened knowing this would be anything but good. Her team noticed her reaction.

'Who is it Kens?' Sam asked and she snapped her head up remembering she had an audience.  
'Old friend.' She replied then hit 'answer'

'This is Kensi.' She said trying to keep her voice natural.  
'Hey babe, I've missed you.' A cool voice said into the phone.  
'Who is this?' She asked deciding to play dumb.  
'Babe you know who this is but just in case you've forgotten its Jesse Tanner. Now that we've covered that I'm just calling to say that I'm getting a team back together for one last job. I've missed you Kens. Meet us at the old warehouse and if you're not there we'll find you.' He said and she could hear his smirk.

'I'm not interested.' Kensi sighed and he laughed but nothing was really that funny.  
'I'm not asking you back Kensi. There isn't an option. I'll see you in two days time, 4:30.' And he hung up.

'Hot date Kens?' Callen smirked and Sam laughed. She looked up and forced a smile.  
'Something like that. I have to go.' She grabbed her bag and started to leave but not before Deeks stopped her.

'Go where?'  
'I have some things to take care of. See you tomorrow.' She lied. Her real plan was to run away. She couldn't face her past. Not now. Jesse had taken her in after nearly a year of living on the street. He was part of a hit group that targeted whoever they thought necessary but they told her they worked for a secret government group. They showed her fake papers and when she found out the truth she left.  
She had been in a relationship with Jesse the leader of the group. He was tall dark and handsome. His hair was short and dark brown he was tanned and every girls dream boy, he was charming but dangerous.

Kensi didn't bother packing a bag or food. She'd lived on less before anyway. All she had was a thousand dollars the clothes on her back and a jacket.

She looked like any other LA girl going for a run with her skins, tank top, sneakers and jacket. She hadn't made it far when she caught sight of Jesse watching her from a café. Their eyes locked and she took off running down an alley.

A hand flew out in front of her and knocked her to the ground. The 'new team' had surrounded her and she took a swing at one of the bigger guys. He threw her to the ground where she lay panting. She kicked out and got one of the three guys knocking him to the ground. She leapt up and took out another with a swift in the kick where men should not be kicked. She whirled around to face the last one. She jumped up and kicked out both her legs to the last man who caught them and twisted her around. She fell to the ground slamming her back into the wall behind her. Her back arched in pain as Jesse walked up smiling.

'Kick her.' He ordered wanting to make her hurt so she wouldn't run again.  
The biggest guy walked forward and kicked her four times in the ribs. She pulled her legs into her stomach as she felt her ribs crack. She lifted up her hand ignoring the grazed knuckles and touched her forehead and brang her shaking hand back down to her face watching the crimson blood on her hand.

'Get up.' He said to her. She glared up at him but got up clutching her ribs.  
'You done fighting yet babe?' he asked  
'Yeah I'm done. I'll be there.' She said as she walked out past them into the street, Jesse watching her every move smiling as one of his team asked

'Will she really be there?'  
'Yes, I think we scared her enough today that she will in fact be there.' And he signalled for them to leave.

* * *

**What did you think? Read and Review please :) makes me happy and makes me want to keep writing for you all :) xo**


	2. Monsters Ch2

The next day Kensi dragged herself out of bed ignoring the searing pain in her ribs had a shower and managed to cover the graze on her left cheek but didn't bother trying to cover the cut on the right side of her forehead. It was close enough to her hair that if she wore it down it would be pretty hard to see.

When she got to work Sam and Callen were on a punching bag each Kensi joined them trying not to wince. Forgetting about her cut forehead and pulled back her hair. They boxed in silence for twenty minutes until Deeks walked in with coffee for everyone.  
Kensi turned around and grabbed her coffee.

'Whoa Kens what happened to your head?' Deeks said reaching out to touch her forehead.  
She slapped away his hand.  
'Nothing I ran into a tree on my run last night.' She shrugged it off and was thankful for Eric's whistle summoning them up to the OSP centre because Deeks had opened his mouth to say something else.

'This was shown to us by the LAPD this morning.' Eric pressed play on his smart tablet and the team watched Kensi run into an alley. It turns out the alley had a very good security system.

'That was some tree.' Deeks commented under his breath as he saw Kensi's hands curl into fists.

They watched Kensi get kicked four times before she walked out of OSP. Deeks threw a look at Callen and Sam before walking out after her.

* * *

He found her at the GYM taking out a punching bag.  
'Kens, did you know them?' He asked placing a hand on her shoulder stopping her from beating up the punching bag. She turned to face him.

'They were just some street thugs Deeks that's all.'  
'And you couldn't take them out? Kensi you've taken on more men than are bigger than that. What makes them so different? And why did he call you babe?' Deeks pressed.

'How did you know he called me babe?' She asked and he laughed softly.  
'Kensi I can't lip read like you but I know that word well enough.' She sighed.  
'I don't know why he called me that.'  
'But' Deeks started,  
'Deeks just leave it. I don't know who they were.' Kensi said her eyes signalling that this conversation was over.  
'Let me see your ribs.' Deeks said as a sense of Dejavue came over them both as she lifted her top over her head. Deeks ran his hand over her side and her breathing hitched slightly as he pressed a little harder.  
'Two broken one cracked. Give it one or two months.' He confirmed as she pulled her top back down. Kensi nodded and finished the conversation by walking towards the showers.

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Comments? Read and Review :) xo**


	3. Monsters Ch3

The next day at work no one spoke very much as they worked through paperwork. Kensi constantly was checking the time and everyone was constantly checking Kensi seeing if she was going to shed any light on what had happened.

At 4:15 Kensi glanced at the time. Panicking that she would be late she grabbed her keys and leaving her bag started to leave but Callen was up and after her. He'd been watching her closely all day in case it was more than street thugs.

'Kensi.' He stopped her just as her hand was on her car door handle.  
She took her hand away and checked her watch. 4:17.  
'Where are you going?' He asked leaning against the door frame.  
'I've got some things to take care of.' She said.  
'That's what you said the other day and you got beat up.' He said raising an eyebrow.

Kensi knew she would be late so she pulled out her phone after telling Callen to hold on a second. She dialled Jesse's number and held the phone to her ear.  
'Hey babe, I hope you're on your way.' He answered.  
'I can't make it. Family friend stopped by, I'll come tomorrow, same place, same time.' She hoped Jesse would remember their old code of 'Family friend' which meant that they were in company and were being watched or couldn't leave.  
She heard him laugh on the other end and for just a second she missed but quickly pushed away the thought.  
'I remember, see you tomorrow Kensi.' He finished and hung up.

Callen raised an eyebrow, 'Family friend? You don't have any family and as far as I know you don't have any friends except us in LA.'  
'And neither do you Callen.' Kensi replied. Callen ignored her comment.  
'What meeting did you have to cancel?' He said as she locked her car.  
'It's not important. Well now that I've cancelled and this talk is over I think we should probably go and finish our paperwork. She walked back past him into the building leaving him standing there asking himself if he had just been brushed off.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Hope your all enjoying it, any ideas welcome :) xo**


	4. Monsters Ch4

In OSP Nell was discussing the video with Sam, Callen and Deeks. They had all come in earlier so they could talk without Kensi, knowing her reaction if she found out they were still talking about it would not be good.  
'The picture wasn't good enough for facial recognition but if I saw him walking down the street I would know him.' Nell said.  
Eric's whistle came from the stairs, the warning that Kensi had turned up at work. They assumed natural positions around the middle desk as Kensi walked in.  
'Nice of you to join us. Finally.' Deeks joked and Kensi pulled a face at him carefully leaning her body against the desk. Everyone pretended not to notice her wince.

'Jesse Tanner, suspected of forming his own assassination group and drug and weapon dealing. We got some microphones up in his home and he's performing his next hit on an undercover NCIS agent. He's set himself up to seem like a threat to them so they're taking him out.' Nell said pulling up a picture of him.  
Deeks opened his mouth to ask if that was the guy from the alley but a look from Callen stopped him. Kensi's eyes widened as she thought the team might recognise Jesse from the video but they didn't say anything so she relaxed a little.

'We need someone on the inside for this, by the sounds of it.' Sam said his eyes never leaving Jesse's picture.

Eric glanced at Callen who looked at Deeks who looked at Kensi whose eyes met his. She knew that he knew.

Kensi broke the contact,  
'I can get in. Today. I can get in today.' She said looking at Callen.  
'How do you expect to get in?' Callen asked pretending not to recognise Jesse.  
'Trust me on this okay?' She said. 'I can get in. I need to be ready and there by 4:30.' She said as Nate walked in.  
'Ready for what?' He asked.  
'Nate!' Kensi hugged him and he smiled returning the hug.  
'You better go get ready.' Nate said as Kensi walked out of OSP.

Nell left after Kensi to tell Hetty that Nate had arrived.

Hellos were said before the conversation turned serious.  
'You watched the video we sent?' Callen asked Nate referring to the alley way video.  
'Yeah I did. And Kensi knows him; she was already in before she offered just now. You said she cancelled a meeting yesterday?' Nate asked Callen.  
'Yeah she said I was a family friend. And to meet today same time, she did that at about 20 past four.' Callen said.  
'Kensi doesn't have any family.' Deeks said looking confused.  
'Just get her wired up with a camera so I can watch. I'll talk to her before she goes.' Nate said.

Nell walked back into the room.  
'So you've probably already talked about this but isn't Jesse the guy from the alley?' She asked.  
'Yeah it is.' Deeks said walking out to find Kensi.  
'So what's she hiding?' Callen asked looking at Sam.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Ideas welcome R&R :) xo **


	5. Monsters Ch5

At 4:25 Kensi was pulling up at the old warehouse where they used to meet in secret when she was younger.

Jesse heard the car pull up and walked out to meet her. He hugged her but she didn't return the favour.

'So who is this family friend? Should I be worried?' Jesse winked at her. She smiled back and shook her head.

'Nah just something I couldn't get out of.' He was used to her secretive nature and not really opening up so he let it slip.

'I hope you aren't replacing me.' He whispered his arm firmly around her waist.

'We're over, it's finished, and I'm only here for the job. I broke it off Jesse.' She said ignoring the pain in her side being caused by his arm.

'Yeah, that's the problem. Only I end a relationship.' He snarled into her ear. Kensi was very conscious that the whole team could hear her conversation with him.

Once inside she was introduced to the team.

'This is Summer; she's going to be our bait. Summer this is Luke.' he said pointing to a handsome man with dark brown hair and green eyes, 'that's Zach and Samuel.' He said in turn pointing to each man the first with brown hair and deep brown eyes the second with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Kensi thought he couldn't have picked a hotter team.

Kensi was used to being called Summer, Jesse was the only one in all the teams they had had who knew her by her real name. Summer Darling was a cover used by herself and Jesse in case an op went wrong and someone wanted to find her, only they wouldn't find Summer because she didn't exist.

'Summer?' Deeks said into her earpiece and he couldn't shake the feeling that she had done this all before, baited men before they were killed. He hoped his feeling was wrong.

Luke smiled and winked at her and she sat down at the table next to Jesse who shot Luke a dirty look clearly saying that she was off limits.

Kensi didn't return the smile because she recognised him as the one who had kicked her… In the ribs... Four times. She was not feeling any love towards these men at all.

Jesse threw each person a photo of the undercover NCIS agent.  
'This is Simon Hobbs, he is starting his own business much like ours, and he's good. He works solo and we've lost too many jobs to him. He has to go. The hit will take place at 9:30 when he's scheduled to board a train for a job which was nearly ours, until he took it from me. Stay in the blind spots shoot then join the chaos and the crowd and get out. If you get caught it's your own fault.'  
All the men nodded and Kensi knew that her part of the plan hadn't been revealed yet.  
'Now Summer, you just have to flirt with him then sneak in a kiss. A really passionate one that will keep him distracted while we set up the shot so he'll stand still for a bit. Slip him your number, do whatever flirty stuff you do. Give him a time and ask if it's your place or his something to leave him dazed so we can shoot. Got it?' He asked.

'Yep. Got it.' Kensi was feeling very awkward about the fact that the whole team could hear this.

'Eric, are you running facial rec on the others in the room?' Callen asked from his car in the next block from the warehouse.

'Yeah I am but these guys are hard to find. They're nearly ghosts but we have a hit on Luke. He hasn't really done anything and most of his files are blocked so Nell and I will need some time to hack them. We'll keep you posted.'

'Thanks Eric.' Callen hung up.

'Alright Kens, we've got their faces get out as soon as possible.'

Back at the planning table the men sat around talking about last night's football game.

'Okay babe, I'm gonna go.' Kensi leant over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips but he pulled her back down onto his lap. Kensi knew he was up for a make out session. So to get out quickly and without more broken ribs she let it happen. When they finally pulled apart he smiled at her and she returned it.

'I'll call you Summer.' He called after her.

Luke turned to Jesse.' I want some of that.' Jesse just laughed.

'Your funeral.' Luke ran after her as she was at the door. She heard him coming and looked at Jesse as if to say can I? Jesse nodded and just as Luke's lips nearly met hers she flipped him onto his back onto the hard concrete.  
'That is for breaking my ribs.' She said and Jesse laughed.

She got in Deeks car and he sped off closely followed by Sam and Callen.

Kensi and Deeks removed their earpieces.  
'Care to share Kens? Don't even say you don't know him. He called you Summer, a cover name, so you've obviously done this before and the kiss Kens.' He said glancing over at her. She stared out the window.

'Drop it Deeks. I don't want to talk about it.' Her gaze never left the window.

'Dammit Kensi. When do you want to talk about it? You can talk to me, or Callen or Sam, or Hetty or Nate. Take your pick Kens but we're starting to ask questions, starting to wonder what's really going on.' He said getting slightly frustrated with her.

'There's nothing to talk about Deeks okay? And if you ask me again I swear I'll kick your ass into next month.' She finally turned to look at him.

The car was silent for the rest of the trip and when they got to OSP she slammed the door shut and walked to the GYM.

Sam and Callen walked up behind Deeks.

'Feel free to try and crack her.' Deeks mumbled and Callen laughed.

They walked inside to find a very annoyed Hetty.

'Well Mr. Deeks I take it you don't yet know what's going on with Miss. Blye.' She said folding her arms across her chest.

'Feel free to have a go Hetty.' Deeks said.

'You'll need it.' Sam said and Callen smiled.

'I'll give it a go.' Callen walked past them heading for the GYM.

* * *

**Read and review tell me what you think :) ideas welcome :)**


	6. Monsters Ch6

**Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded but I'm on holidays and I've been in Melbourne for the Planetshakers conference! It was amazing! You should all look it up... anyways it's a bit short but here the next chapter :)**

* * *

By the time Kensi came out of the change rooms Callen was already there waiting.

'Want to spar?' He asked calmly waiting for her answer even though she looked like she wanted to kill someone.

'Whatever.' She took her spot on the mat and Callen joined her.

She took the first swing and connected with his stomach. He swung and got her shoulder. They blocked and punched each other occasionally flipping each other onto the mat.

Sam and Deeks had been watching for 15 minutes of the hour they had been going for.

'This is going to get nasty.' Deeks said to Sam who nodded.

Kensi jumped up in the air and flicked her leg around to connect with his ribs. He retaliated with a kick to her ribs.

'Boyfriend teach you that?' Callen asked.

'He's. Not. My. boyfriend.' She punctuated each word with either a kick or a punch.

Kensi jumped up and kicked out with both legs, like she had to the guy in the alley. Callen caught them just as easily and threw her to the ground.

She landed off the mat on the hard ground. She brang her hands around her ribs as if protecting them. She squeezed her eyes shut as if waiting for Callen to kick her.

Callen stopped short and walked over to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him then lashed out and kicked him in the stomach.

'Ohhhh.' Sam and Deeks moaned, feeling his pain.

She got up and he flipped her onto her back. Both were letting out any anger that they had kept in, knowing they neither would hold back.

Sweat and tears mingled on Callen's and Kensi's face. This was it, the anger they had been holding in. the punches got harder the remarks got louder, Callen kept trying to break down Kensi's walls about her past but Kensi wouldn't let it.

Eventually Kensi was straddling Callen's waist with his hands pinned down to his side.

'This might make your boyfriend jealous.' He said, at a last attempt for her to break down. This however didn't work; she pulled back her fist to punch him in the face.

Sam and Deeks decided to step in, 'Kens, stop!' Deeks yelled running over with Sam behind him.

The second she looked over at Deeks Callen had thrown her off to the floor. Sam put a hand on Callen's shoulder, silently letting him that, that was enough.

Deeks was standing behind Kensi both of his hands firmly on her shoulders as she stood across from Callen her hands balled into fists.

'Walk it off, both of you.' Sam said.

Kensi made a move towards Callen and Callen reacted but Deeks had Kensi's arms behind her back before she could do anything. Callen walked away to get changed, Deeks marched Kensi to the change rooms where he let go of her.

'Be careful Kens, whatever you've gotten yourself into, be careful.' He said as she walked inside.

* * *

**Read and review lovely people! :)**


	7. Monsters Ch7

When Kensi came out of the change rooms Callen was already sitting on a bench waiting for her. She knew he wanted to talk. She didn't want to but she also knew he wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't talk to him.

Kensi hesitated but walked over and slowly sat down her ribs searing with pain at her every movement.

'Who are they? And what do they have to do with you?' Callen started.

Kensi remained silent looking at her hands. Callen's patience was wearing thin.

'Why won't you just tell anyone?! Why do you have to keep it all in?' He snapped.

'Like you open up to everyone!' Kensi snapped back still looking at her hands.

'Kensi, we can't help you unless you tell us what's going on!' Callen said.

'I never asked for your help Callen.' She said coldly.

'You wouldn't ask even if you needed help Kensi, and you know it. Whatever's going on you need help, names and criminal records don't mean anything Kens because it doesn't tell the full story. The mug shots won't tell me what they have to with you. They don't explain why Jesse and his gang took you out in an alleyway. We're worried Kens, Deeks is going out of his mind, Sam's probably going to chain you to something and torture you for information soon.'

Kensi looked up at him. 'And what about you?'

'I'm going to shoot him.' He said.

Kensi laughed. 'You might all have these plans but he won't stop no matter what I tell you. He won't stop coming until he has what he wants forever.'

'What does he want Kens?' Callen asked.

She looked him dead in the eye, 'Me.'

* * *

Callen watched her silently a she sat next to him in ops. She filled out paperwork from a recent op her right hand clenched and her jaw set.

Callen looked over at Deeks and Sam who were watching her too although they hadn't been filled in on their earlier conversation.

Deeks mouthed 'What happened?' to Callen at the exact moment Kensi looked up.

'Nothing.' She snapped.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Callen as Kensi pushed back her chair mumbling something about a doughnut and coffee run.

'Want some company?' Deeks asked, not taking no for an answer and already making to follow her.

'Whatever.' She grabbed her keys and Deeks tailed her out to her car.

* * *

Kensi turned on the ignition and turned up her techno music. Deeks leaned forward and turned it down. He noticed her grip the wheel tighter than necessary and drive even faster and more reckless than usual.

'What's going on Fern?' Deeks used her nick name to try and break the ice. Her grip on the wheel loosened but she stayed silent speeding up to beat the red light and narrowly missing another car as she turned the corner to her favourite coffee shop.

Kensi stalked into the coffee shop and ordered her favourite doughnut along with four coffees.

Deeks grabbed the coffees and doughnut and they started back towards the car. The drive back was silent filled only with Kensi's techno music blasting louder than ever.

* * *

When they got out back at OPS Deeks put the coffee and doughnut on top of the car as Kensi opened her door and got out. He walked around to her and gripped her upper arm. She tensed slightly but let Deeks turn her around so they were facing each other. Kensi leant back against the car and waited for Deeks to say something.

'Kens, what's going on?'

Kensi folded her arms, 'Nothing.'

'No. It's not nothing. I get that this is personal to you but you're not going to lie to me. We're partners and we don't lie to each other.' Deeks said getting frustrated.

Kensi avoided looking at him and didn't answer.

'Kens, hey,' He tipped her chin up with his finger so she would look at him, 'Whatever you've done, whatever this guy has to do with you we aren't going to judge you.' He handed her, her doughnut and her coffee before winking at her and walking into the OPS with the rest of the coffees.

* * *

**Not very long I know... It seemed longer when I was writing it... Anyway I hope you enjoy it :) Feedback and ideas are most welcome feel free to message me about anything :) Read and review lovely people :)**

**P.S sorry this chapter took forever... Massive writers block :) thanks for your patience. xo**


	8. Monsters Ch8

Kensi decided to hit the GYM again hoping to relieve some frustration. She started on the treadmill running as fast as it would allow, sweat poured down her face. She thought she would most likely pass out soon; black spots were appearing in her vision. Kensi turned off the machine, staggered over to a bench, sat down and gulped her water.

'So what's you got all worked up?' Nate's voice rang out through the GYM.

Kensi glowered at him knowing that he knew exactly what was going on. The team would have filled him in by now.

'Okay,' Nate started shoving his hands in his pockets, 'Kens we get that whatever is going on it's painful and it's bringing back things you'd rather forget and we get that you need privacy – we all need privacy, but at some stage you can only have so much privacy so many secrets and lies that people start to wonder, start to ask questions. Kensi we need to know what's going on we don't know this guy like you do. We don't know what he's done how many people he's killed. We just want to help. We just want to know that you're okay, that you won't get hurt. And you better let Callen, Sam and Deeks know soon because I'm pretty sure if you don't reassure them then they're going to go on a little mission of their own to meet Jesse for themselves.' Nate gripped her shoulder then walked away.

Kensi walked back into the bullpen 20 minutes later throwing her stone cold coffee in the bin along with her doughnut.

'Are you feeling sick Fern?' Deeks mocked, Kensi laughed.

'You good?' Callen asked, Kensi smiled

'Yeah, I'm good.' She lied  
They all pretended to believe her.

Callen sent a message to Sam;

_Your turn  
Good luck  
- G_

Sam looked at Callen who nodded. Sam glanced over at Kensi and nodded back at Callen.  
Sam knew he had to wait for the right moment to talk to her or it could get very nasty. Eric and Nell did another coffee and doughnut run later in the day which seemed to improve Kensi's mood.

* * *

At 8:30 Hetty came into the bullpen to find Chinese takeout containers everywhere.

'What are you all still doing here? Go home! Get some rest!' She winked and walked away leaving the team to pack up their paperwork.

* * *

_'I quit! Jesse you lied, this isn't a government group! You're a killer and you made me a killer. I trusted you!' Kensi pushed Jesse backwards he stumbled but before she could leave he grabbed her arm and forced her around to face him._

_'You don't get to quit Kensi. There is no way to leave.' Jesse laughed coldly._

_'No! Let go of me!' Kensi screamed as Jesse raised his fist._

Kensi woke with a start from her dream and realized that she had woken herself up by screaming. She snapped her head towards her bedroom door as a sound like a front door closing echoed through her house. She picked up her gun which lay on the dressing table next to her and crept towards the sound.

'Who's there?!' Kensi called pointing the gun out of the hall at the back of the man who had come in the door. But she knew this man.

'Sam? Why the heck are you in my house?' Kensi demanded.

'Well it's only 9:30, and I knocked but I heard screaming so I found the spare key and came in.' He explained as Kensi, who realized she was still aiming the gun at him, lowered it.

'Oh, yeah, I left my TV on in my room on the horror channel so that's probably the screaming.' She lied. Sam pretended to believe her.

'Kens we need to talk.' Sam said.

'Callen sent you didn't he?' Kensi deadpanned.

Sam decided it was best not to lie. 'Yeah he did.'

'Well for the hundredth time, I don't need or want to talk about it.' She turned away from him and stormed back down to her room. Sam took this as his cue to leave knowing if he followed he would probably get kicked in Kensi's favourite place to kick a male. Sam winced at the thought and left.

* * *

**So that was chapter 8 hope you;re all enjoying it :) read and review lovely people! Feel free to chuck ideas my way as I'm running out! Thanks muchly! :) **

**Hetty: Try ordering soup, player.**

**Just a Hetty quote for your entertainment :) anyways please leave reviews for me to read :) thank you all and good night xo**


	9. Monsters Ch9

**Next chapters up! Read and review! **

* * *

'Morning babe, time to get up. Let's go out today.' A voice whispered in Kensi's ear. She snapped her eyes open and looked up into the face of Jesse.

'Why are you in my house?' Kensi snapped pushing him off her.

'I thought you'd be glad to see me.' He smiled at her reaching forward to stroke her hair back from her face. She pulled back. He slapped her across the cheek.

'Get ready I'll be in the car waiting. Wear something nice.' He walked out of the room leaving Kensi to blink back the singing tears.

While she was slipping into a short red dress and black strappy shoes her phone buzzed.

_Gathering today. At the usual bar.5:30  
- Callen._

Kensi glanced out her window to see Jesse sitting in the car looking straight at her. There was no way she could get out of this.

_Sorry something came up. Can't make it.  
- Kensi._

She felt guilty dumping the team but what could she do? Jesse wouldn't let her get away with it if she tried to brush him off.

_Gathering cancelled, see you all tomorrow.  
- Callen_

Kensi guessed that no one else could make it either and that made her feel a bit better. She applied her makeup and did her hair before getting into Jesse's car. He smiled into appreciation at her outfit. He slid his hand down her thigh but she turned her head away watching out the window and absentmindedly touched the cheek he had slapped just minutes ago.

Jesse noticed her ignorance of him and pulled his hand away reaching out to slap her again. The sound echoed through the car.

'I expect you to look at me, whatever you might think you're mine! Pull yourself together I'm closing a business deal today.' He snarled at Kensi who was trying hard to hold back the tears stinging her eyes and trying to ignore the stinging from her cheek.

'Why do I have to come?' Kensi demanded.

'Because he's bringing his wife so I'm taking you.'

She nodded once and let Jesse place his hand on her thigh again.

* * *

Kensi picked at her lunch not saying a lot and laughing when it was appropriate. The business deal didn't take long so Kensi got to leave sooner than she expected.

'I'll see you soon Kens.' Jesse breathed into her ear as he kissed her goodbye. She got out as quickly as possible and forced herself not to run inside. She stood in the shower for what felt like hours, letting Jesse wash off her. She hated the feeling of him, she hated that she'd fallen for him and she hated that she let herself get back into this mess. Kensi knew the team wouldn't hold out for much longer. She turned off the shower and pulled on trackies and a hoodie.

As she walked out of the bathroom she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her face was tired and pale.

'What are you doing Kensi?' She asked herself before going to her room and falling asleep on her bed.

* * *

The next morning Kensi sat down at her desk with a coffee. No one else was in the bullpen which she though was weird but started her paperwork anyway.

'Kensi.' Deeks voice was sharp and she looked up at him. 'Let's go.'

Usually Kensi would have laughed or wait for Deeks to crack a joke but there was something about his voice and something in his eyes that made Kensi follow. The drive was silent and even when they pulled up at the boatshed she didn't say anything.

Callen stood on one side of the table and Sam was sitting down over at the window. Deeks sat down at the table and Kensi made to sit next to him but he shook his head.

'In there.' He pointed towards the interrogation room.

'What's going on?' Kensi asked Callen feeling slightly worried as she walked in and shut the door. Was someone dead? Faces flashed before her eyes. Nell, Eric, Hetty.

Callen threw a file down in front of her. She looked up at him. He was angry and Kensi opened the file feeling sick at what might be inside.

'Explain.' Callen said.

Kensi stared at the picture in front of her. It was Kensi in her tight red dress getting out of a car. She flipped to the next picture. Jesse had his arm around her waist. The next one they sat together in the restaurant with his hand on her thigh. Jesse leaning in and whispering in her ear as they ordered. Jesse pulling up at her house and kissing her.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffy but anyway :) hope you're enjoying it... Kensi tells all next chapter :) any ideas welcome, please review! Any comments welcome I like to read your thoughts and opinions :) happy reading!**

**TheInvisibleChameleon xo**


	10. Monsters Ch10

**Sorry this took a while to write partly because I had writers block and partly because it's a longer chapter, anyway read and review :)**

* * *

Kensi pushed the photos away and looked at Callen.

'Had enough?' He asked referring to the file. Kensi didn't reply to Callen. She didn't have to.

Kensi knew what they wanted. An explanation and she knew she owed them one but she thought she would never have to face this part of her life again. How very wrong she was.

'When Dad died I had nowhere to go. I knew if I stayed at the military base I would be sent to Mum's place. So I ran, for a year I lived off the street. I had some money, Dad gave me his pin number for his card in case of an emergency so I withdrew all the money and raided our place for any money he had stashed and I ran. I thought I could last for about three years. I had about $150,000 but I was too young to handle that amount of money so I blew it all in the first year.'

Kensi took a breath, this was the first time she had ever admitted this to anyone and she didn't like having to share her past with the whole team.

Callen seemed to read her mind. 'How did Jesse come into the picture?'

'He caught me pickpocketing. I was surviving on that for about a month when Jesse approached me. He was 18 and offered me a place to live, food and a job. I was 16, no money, no family, nothing. So I agreed to work for him.'

At that moment Sam walked in handing them both a coffee. Kensi was thankful, she knew this meant he was still on her side; he wasn't going to judge her. He winked at her and left again.

'He introduced me to the team and told me he worked for the government. He said he ran an elite team of hit men. I had to distract whoever they were taking out. I would distract them for a while the team set up the shot and when I had started to walk away they would shoot, I then blended into the crowd pretending to freak out. Eventually I was asked to step up and kill someone. I said I wouldn't but they told me the government wouldn't be very happy if I didn't cooperate. I was seventeen when Jesse told me I had to invite him home and convince him to stay the night. He fell asleep in my bed and I injected the poison into his neck.'

Kensi stopped. She was shaking, and the tears were rolling down her face. The memories of her first murder making her feel sick.

Deeks opened the door, 'Callen, Hetty wants you outside.' Callen grabbed the file and walked out past Deeks who sat down across from Kensi.

She put her face in her hands and tried to stop shaking.

'Hey, Hey! Look at me.' Deeks pulled her hands down and lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye.

'Kens, no one here is judging you okay? You were manipulated, and that's not your fault. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to.' Deeks squeezed her hands and stood up.

* * *

'Callen, is this fair on Kensi? Look what it's doing to her!' Hetty pointed at the screen showing Kensi.

'Hetty, I just need to know the full story because I don't want her to get hurt.' Callen said.

Deeks joined Sam at the table.

Sam turned to him, 'How's she doing?'

'She's doing. She hasn't gotten up and left yet so she's probably going to tell us the rest.' Deeks said as they watched Callen walk back into the room.

'What happened after you killed him?' Callen asked throwing the file back down in front of her.

'Jesse told me that he liked me and what he wants, he gets, so we starting dating. And I started learning how to be a thief. Eventually we got around to forgery and I learnt the difference. I got curious one day and found the papers showing that we worked for the government. I recognised that it was Jesse's handwriting and I confronted him about it.' Kensi remembered her nightmare from the other night.

_'I quit! Jesse you lied, this isn't a government group! You're a killer and you made me a killer. I trusted you!' Kensi pushed Jesse backwards he stumbled but before she could leave he grabbed her arm and forced her around to face him._

_'You don't get to quit Kensi. There is no way to leave.' Jesse laughed coldly._

_'No! Let go of me!' Kensi screamed as Jesse raised his fist and connected it with her stomach._

_'No, stop!' Kensi screamed as he struck her in the cheek._

_'I give you a place to live, a life and money, you don't get to leave!' Kensi lashed out and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. His second of pain gave her the opening the needed and she ran._

'What did he say?' Callen asked bringing her out of her daydream.

'We got into an argument,' she hesitated not wanting to admit to the pain of her past. She didn't want to admit that once upon a time she couldn't hold her ground.

'And he told me I couldn't leave. I got away and now here I am.' She finished glad that it was over.

Callen nodded and left leaving the door open behind him. Kensi took it as the signal that she could leave. She didn't want to face the others so she left out the back.

* * *

When Kensi got out to the car park she remembered that she didn't bring her car, she had come with Deeks.  
As if her thoughts were heard in the boatshed Callen walked out.

'Let's go.' Callen said softly, taking a hold of Kensi's hand and leading her to his car. She climbed in and impatiently brushed away a stray tear.

Callen started the car and in the silence had the courage to ask, 'How many did you kill all together?'

'Seven.' Kensi's reply was barely a whisper.

'And when you told him you found out that you didn't work for the government what did he do?' He asked knowing someone like Jesse wouldn't let her leave just like that.

'He hit me.' Kensi absentmindedly touched her face where Jesse slapped her the day before, Callen noticed and reached over to entwine their fingers.

'Kens?'

'Yeah?'

'I don't want you to get hurt.' Callen admitted. She was part of his family, the only family he had ever known and he didn't want to lose it.

'I won't.' Her voice was soft Callen could have sworn he imagined it. But her answer was a promise, she was going to be fine, she would come home. Maybe that's he pulled over, maybe that's why he turned to face her and take her beautiful face in his hands, maybe that's why he kissed her.

His hands became entangled in her hair and he breathes her in trying to take in as much of her as possible while she does the same to him. Her hand reached up and she placed it on Callen's cheek before sliding it around to his neck and deepening the kiss.

* * *

Eventually they pulled away from each other and Callen held Kensi's hand in his, tracing circles around the back of her hand as he drove back to the OPS. Everyone ignored the fact that they had taken a lot longer to get back than anyone else.

'Tomorrow is the set date for the shot.' Eric said bringing up an email from Jesse sent to Kensi's fake email account.

_Babe, all set for tomorrow? Meet me at the shed and we'll drive to the stars together.  
See you at 3._

'Okay am I only the only who doesn't get what 'the shed' and 'the stars' mean?' Deeks asked looking around.

'No, it's a code that we used to use; the shed is actually just an abandoned shed and the stars are Hollywood boulevard.' Kensi said walking over to a computer.

She typed 'La Brea Terrace' and a large empty space filled the screen. She pointed to a solitary piece of tin.

'That's it, we used to live out there and that's 'the shed'.'

Eric zoomed in on the shed so the team could get a better look.

'No one goes out there so you won't be able to follow me out in cars or anything. You'll have to wait a bit further in and then follow.' Kensi said knowing that Jesse would suspect anyone who parked close to the shed.

'No I don't like it.' Callen said, 'I want backup there, ready, in case.' He finished and Sam and Deeks agreed neither liking the fact that she wouldn't have much backup out there.

'We can get satellite image and have eyes and ears on the shed.' Nell suggested and Callen nodded knowing it was better than nothing.

'Ladies and gentlemen, now that you have that all planned out I suggest you all go home and get some sleep. You can finalize in the morning. I prefer not to have zombies walking around the place.' Hetty appeared as if from nowhere.

The team filed out.

'And Mr. Callen?' Hetty called him back as Eric and Nell walked out.

'Don't worry about Kensi, she really will be fine, please keep your emotions at bay until we catch him. Then I promise you can the one to interrogate him.' Hetty smiled and walked out leaving Callen to walk to the GYM and take it all on a punching bag.

* * *

**Gibbs rule ten: Never get personally involved in a case.**

**I'm sorry if that geography isn't right I don't live in America or anything so yeah. I looked it up on google maps so yeah :)**

**Please review :) hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write :) any ideas welcome :)**

**And did anyone watch the most recent NCIS: LA episode? With Sam and Deeks getting tortured?! I wax freaking out!**

**Okay that's all I have to say :) xo**


End file.
